million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Happy～ Effect!
Happy～ Effect! (ハッピ～ エフェクト！) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 10 single. The song is performed by Miya Miyao and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and composed as well as arranged by Bugbear. Track List #Drama Part 1 "A Certain Clerk's Curiosity" #Drama Part 2 "Princess Matsuri and her Merry Friends' Wonder Party" #Festa Illumination (フェスタ・イルミネーション) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Umi Kousaka～" #Kokoro☆Exercise (ココロ☆エクササイズ) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Miya Miyao～" #Happy～ Effect! (ハッピ～ エフェクト) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Takane Shijou～" #Koibana (恋花) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Matsuri Tokugawa～" #Hitomi no Naka no Sirius (瞳の中のシリウス) #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Osanpo ni dekakemashita kyou mo watashi wa shiawase desu SANDOITCHI tsukurimashita kouen no BENCHI de RANCHITAIMU Sou yattereba, Itsudatte tottemo heiwa nandesu yo~ Oishii mono o tabe nagara, Nonbiri keshiki nagamemashou Hora, mitekudasai Hirahira tondetta choucho no Habataki datte otenki yohou Kirei na shunkan tsukamaeta! Haremasu yo Chiisana kaze ni kizuita egao ga ippai ni hirogatte Ashita mo zettai ni HAPPY DAY! ii hi desu~ Shiawase osuso wake, tonari no SUMAIRU fuya shimashou~ Egao no BATON o minna de tsunagete, Sekai o HAPPY ni shichaimashou~ |-| Kanji= お散歩に出かけました　今日も私は幸せです サンドイッチつくりました　公園のベンチでランチタイム そうやってれば、 いつだってとっても平和なんですよ〜 美味しいものを食べながら、 のんびり景色眺めましょう ほら、見てください ひらひら飛んでったちょうちょの 羽ばたきだってお天気予報 綺麗な瞬間つかまえた!晴れますよ ちいさな風に気付いた笑顔がいっぱいに広がって あしたもぜったいにHAPPY DAY!いい日です〜 幸せおすそわけ、となりのスマイル増やしましょう〜 笑顔のバトンをみんなで繋げて、 世界をHAPPYにしちゃいましょう〜 |-| English= I set out on a stroll; I'm happy today too Sitting on a park bench with my handmade sandwiches, it's lunchtime That's right, it's always really peaceful~ Let's eat tasty food, and relax looking at the scenery Hey, look The fluttering butterflies signal good weather to come What a beautiful moment! It's clearing up I realized the small wind is blowing, spreading lots of smiles Tomorrow will definitely be a happy day! It's a great day~ Let's spread our happiness, and make the people around us smile~ With everyone carrying a baton of smiles, let's make the world happy~ Full ver. Rōmaji= Osanpo ni dekakemashita kyou mo watashi wa shiawase desu SANDOITCHI tsukurimashita kouen no BENCHI de RANCHITAIMU Sou yattereba, Itsudatte tottemo heiwa nandesu yo~ Oishii mono o tabe nagara, Nonbiri keshiki nagamemashou Hora, mitekudasai Hirahira tondetta choucho no Habataki datte otenki yohou Kirei na shunkan tsukamaeta! Haremasu yo Chiisana kaze ni kizuita egao ga ippai ni hirogatte Ashita mo zettai ni HAPPY DAY! ii hi desu~ Chabashira ga tattemashita kyou no watashi mo shiawase desu Minna ni wakete ageta nara kitto minna mo shiawase desu Sou yattereba, Itsudatte sekai mo heiwa nandesu yo~ Oishii ocha o nomi nagara ryokou no keikaku tatemashou Doko ikou kana? Fuwafuwa mattetta watage wa Kawaii tanpopo sakasechau Dakara doko datte HAPPY PLACE! Ikitai na~ Hirahira tondetta choucho no Okoshita chiisana kaze ni nori Fuwafuwa mattetta watage, todokemashou Yasashii kaze ga hakonda egao no tane ga hirogatte Sekai wa zettai ni HAPPY DAY! Itsudatte!! Shiawase osuso wake, tonari no SUMAIRU fuya shimashou~ Egao no BATON o minna de tsunagete, Sekai o HAPPY ni shichaimashou~ |-| Kanji= お散歩に出かけました　今日も私は幸せです サンドイッチつくりました　公園のベンチでランチタイム そうやってれば、 いつだってとっても平和なんですよ〜 美味しいものを食べながら、 のんびり景色眺めましょう ほら、見てください ひらひら飛んでったちょうちょの 羽ばたきだってお天気予報 綺麗な瞬間つかまえた!晴れますよ ちいさな風に気付いた笑顔がいっぱいに広がって あしたもぜったいにHAPPY DAY!いい日です〜 茶柱が立ってました　今日の私も幸せです みんなにわけてあげたなら　きっとみんなも幸せです そうやってれば、 いつだって世界も平和なんですよ〜 美味しいお茶を飲みながら旅行の計画立てましょう どこ行こうかな? ふわふわ舞ってった綿毛は 可愛いタンポポ咲かせちゃう だからどこだってHAPPY PLACE!行きたいな〜 ひらひら飛んでったちょうちょの おこしたちいさな風に乗り ふわふわ舞ってった綿毛、届けましょう やさしい風が運んだ笑顔の種が広がって 世界はぜったいにHAPPY DAY!いつだって!! 幸せおすそわけ、となりのスマイル増やしましょう〜 笑顔のバトンをみんなで繋げて、 世界をHAPPYにしちゃいましょう〜 |-| English= I set out on a stroll; I'm happy today too Sitting on a park bench with my handmade sandwiches, it's lunchtime That's right, it's always really peaceful~ Let's eat tasty food, and relax looking at the scenery Hey, look The fluttering butterflies signal good weather to come What a beautiful moment! It's clearing up I realized the small wind is blowing, spreading lots of smiles Tomorrow will definitely be a happy day! It's a great day~ This is a good sign; I'm happy today too If I share it with everyone, I'm sure they can be happy too That's right, the world is always peaceful~ Let's drink tasty tea, and make travel plans Where should we go? With their fluffy tufts dancing, cute dandelions are blooming That's why I wanna go to any happy place~! The fluttering butterflies ride on a small gust of wind Let's send out those fluffy tufts Carried by a gentle wind, they'll spread seeds of smiles The world will have a happy day! I'm sure of it!! Let's spread our happiness, and make the people around us smile~ With everyone carrying a baton of smiles, let's make the world happy~ Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 10 (sung by: Miya Miyao)